Aspire to Ride with Magic UNITE
is a cute typed song in Aikatsu Dive!. Aspire to Ride with Magic UNITE is the song used during the Magical Flower Pitch Audition. It is actually a ''Pretty Cure'' song that was covered by the idol unit UNITE for the purposes of the PreDoll franchise, which itself is a reference to Pretty Cure. The original song was sung by Horie Yui. Lyrics Credit for the lyrics goes to the Pretty Cure wiki staff! Short Ver. Lyrics |-|Romaji= "Kyō koso" tte miageta nara Nigate datte tobikoete ano sora e Dakedo shippai Torekaketa botan wa shitteru Doryoku wa asu e no chikamichi Heikina furi shite tsuyogatte iru no wa Massugu ichizuna kokoro uragaeshi Mahō ni kakete Umaku wa tobenakutte mo Akiramenai Kono mune ni Kirameku yume ga aru kara Sunao ni nare nakutte mo Ano hi deai Tonari aeru kimi ga iru kara Kanaete hoshi no sutekki Egaite tsuyoi imēji Akogare ni todoku yō ni Deai wa kitto gūzen janakute Shippai shita tte warai aeba Tsunaide gyutto tsuyoku te to te "Kyō koso" tte miageta nara |-|Japanese= 「今日こそ」って　見上げたなら 苦手だって　飛び越えて　あの空へ だけど　失敗 取れかけたボタンは知ってる 努力は明日への近道 平気なフリして強がっているのは まっすぐ一途な心　うらがえし 魔法にかけて 上手くは飛べなくっても あきらめない この胸に きらめく夢があるから 素直になれなくっても あの日出会い 隣りあえる　君がいるから 叶えて　星のステッキ 描いて　強いイメージ 憧れに届くように 出会いはきっと　偶然じゃなくて 失敗したって　笑いあえば 繋いでぎゅっと　強くテと手 「今日こそ」って　見上げたなら |-|Translation= Looking at the sky I say, "Surely now" Even though I am weak I will jump into that deep blue sky However, I fail Now I know I should have taken that silver button As my efforts would have brought me to tomorrow I pretend to stay calm so I can become stronger than before I move straight towards you with a straight minded heart full of you All because of magic I will fly even better than usual I will never give up As within my chest There is a dream that sparkles brightly today I have become more honest than usual Ever since that meeting Because you were there by my side the whole way through I make a wish upon this star wand I draw a really strong pink image I long for it to reach you someday soon It was not destiny that we met that day We laugh too much when I failed the tests We tightly hold hands as we are really strong Looking at the sky I say, "Surely today" Full Ver. Lyrics |-|Romaji= "Kyō koso" tte miageta nara Nigate datte tobikoete ano sora e Dakedo shippai Torekaketa botan wa shitteru Doryoku wa asu e no chikamichi Heikina furi shite tsuyogatte iru no wa Massugu ichizuna kokoro uragaeshi Mahō ni kakete Umaku wa tobenakutte mo Akiramenai Kono mune ni Kirameku yume ga aru kara Sunao ni nare nakutte mo Ano hi deai Tonari aeru kimi ga iru kara Kanaete hoshi no sutekki Egaite tsuyoi imēji Akogare ni todoku yō ni "Dame kamo" tte kujikesō demo Furiharatte risō ni chikadzuku tame Demo ne shippai Kizudarake hōki ga michibiku Jizaina asu e itchokusen "Keisan dōri dashi!" tsuyogatte miru kedo Yūki ni kawaru kimi no omajanai Mahō no egao Negai wa mada tōku tte mo Machikirenai Sukoshi zutsu Naritai jibun ni naru kara Hitori ja dekinakutte mo Itsumo soba ni Shinjiaeru min'na ga iru kara Kasaneyou onaji kimochi Tonaeyou ai kotoba Mirai e to hibiku yō ni Hoshi no moto ni kirari Umareochita riru・shain Kimi to Tsuki no yoru ni hirari Hajimatta juerī・sutōrī Seiippai Watashi rashiku kagayaku tame no memorī Sā mahō ni kaware Umaku wa tobenakutte mo Akiramenai Kinō yori Tashikana yume ni naru kara Koko kara mienakutte mo Kowaku wanai Futari nara ganbatte ikeru kara Kanaete hoshi no sutekki Egaite tsuyoi imēji Akogare ni todoku yō ni Deai wa kitto gūzen janakute Shippai shita tte warai aeba Tsunaide gyutto tsuyoku te to te "Kyō koso" tte miageta nara |-|Kanji= 「今日こそ」って　見上げたなら 苦手だって　飛び越えて　あの空へ だけど　失敗 取れかけたボタンは知ってる 努力は明日への近道 平気なフリして強がっているのは まっすぐ一途な心　うらがえし 魔法にかけて 上手くは飛べなくっても あきらめない この胸に きらめく夢があるから 素直になれなくっても あの日出会い 隣りあえる　君がいるから 叶えて　星のステッキ 描いて　強いイメージ 憧れに届くように 「ダメかも」って　くじけそうでも 振り払って　理想に近づくため でもね　失敗 傷だらけ　ホウキが導く 自在な明日へ一直線 「計算通りだし！」強がってみるけど 勇気にかわる　君のおまじゃない 魔法の笑顔 願いはまだ遠くっても 待ちきれない 少しずつ なりたい　自分になるから 一人じゃ出来なくっても いつもそばに 信じあえる　みんながいるから 重ねよう　おなじ気持ち 唱えよう　あいことば 未来へと響くように 星の元に　キラリ 生まれ落ちた　リル・シャイン 君と 月の夜に　ヒラリ 始まったジュエリー・ストーリー 精一杯 私らしく輝くためのメモリー さぁ　魔法にかわれ 上手くは飛べなくっても あきらめない 昨日より たしかな夢になるから ここから見えなくっても 怖くはない 二人なら　頑張っていけるから 叶えて　星のステッキ 描いて　強いイメージ 憧れに届くように 出会いはきっと　偶然じゃなくて 失敗したって　笑いあえば 繋いでぎゅっと　強くテと手 「今日こそ」って　見上げたなら |-| English= Looking at the sky I say, "Surely now" Even though I am weak I will jump into that deep blue sky However, I fail Now I know I should have taken that silver button As my efforts would have brought me to tomorrow I pretend to stay calm so I can become stronger than before I move straight towards you with a straight minded heart full of you All because of magic I will fly even better than usual I will never give up As within my chest There is a dream that sparkles brightly today I have become more honest than usual Ever since that meeting Because you were there by my side the whole way through I make a wish upon this star wand I draw a really strong pink image I long for it to reach you someday soon "No it cannot be" that I am discouraged I shake that feeling off and go for the ideal approach However, I fail As my magic broom leads me to receive a brown bruise I freely fly to tomorrow in a straight line "According to my calculations!" I can become more stronger But, you tell me there is no alternate way to get brave With smiles of magic My wish feels too faraway as usual I do not want to wait Little by little I can become the person I want to be Even if I happen to be alone You are always right there Because everyone has always believed in me Let's pile our same feelings together And say the magical words out loud They will make it echo to the future The original star shines brightly When I was born I had a lil'・shine But with you The moonlight of the night glows softly It just began this nice jewellery・story My effort Allows me to shine differently with these beautiful memories Come and value this magic I will fly even better than usual I will never give up As within my chest There is a dream that sparkles brightly today I have become more honest than usual Ever since that meeting Because you were there by my side the whole way through I make a wish upon this star wand I draw a really strong pink image I long for it to reach you someday soon It was not destiny that we met that day We laugh too much when I failed the tests We tightly hold hands as we are really strong Looking at the sky I say, "Surely today" References Category:Aikatsu Dive! Discography